Del odio al amor hay un solo paso
by Android'Konoha
Summary: La historia se centra en Kano y Shintaro, los cuales luego de haber acabado con Kuroha en el Daze de una vez por todas se distancian mucho uno del otro debido al malentendido que ocasionó la decisión de Ayano de cambiar apariencia con Kano. Pero esta distancia no es mas que una mentira para que un nuevo amor nazca, uno entre las personas que uno menos imaginaría. (Yaoi ShinKano)


**Del odio al amor hay un solo paso.**

_Summary:_

La historia se centra en Kano y Shintaro, los cuales luego de haber acabado con Kuroha en el Daze de una vez por todas se distancian mucho uno del otro debido al malentendido que ocasionó la decisión de Ayano de cambiar apariencia con Kano. Era cuestión de tiempo para que esta separación se hiciera evidente, y los miembros no tenían idea el por què (excepto Ayano) ¿Será que detrás de esta distancia que se toman el uno al otro hay un pequeño gran aprecio? ShinKano (yaoi fanfic).

_Notas del autor:_

**Me pareció divertido que para ingresar a esta página hiciera una historia Shounen Ai (yaoi) sin llegar a nada explicito, solo comedia, romance, drama y una que otra cosa random por ahí…Espero lo disfruten mucho ya que no tengo muy en claro qué tan largo será.**

_Disclaimer:_

_**Kagerou Project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a Jin (ShizenNoTeki**__**-P).**_

_Capitulo 1: "Lo que no me imaginaba."_

—**POV Shintaro****—**

Cómo puede ser? No, no,no,no…Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Luego de descubrir la verdad detrás de esos "normales" días de escuela que compartía con Takane, Haruka y Ayano, nada para mí fue lo mismo…¿Quiere decir que le tomé afecto al rubio ojos de zorro, mentiroso y burlón que al igual que Ene (ahora Takane de nuevo) toma cada oportunidad que ve para hacerme alguna broma pesada o burla? NO. NO. Por el amor de Dios…NO PUEDE SER.

—Mi vida es una mierda…—Maldije en voz baja mientras daba vueltas en mi cama desordenada tratando de procesar lo que había oído hace momentos de parte de Ayano. Es cierto que Kano podía "engañar las miradas" pero, ¿tanto me odian? ¿tanto me desprecia el mundo cómo para hacerme esto? ¡El enamorarse de un chico que toma el aspecto de la chica que te gusta no es para nada normal! Es más…¿¡Por qué ahora!? Justo cuando creí estar listo para confesarme a ella…¡Casi lo logro! Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan cobarde aquella vez en el parque dónde fue nuestra primera reunión cómo un grupo completo (ahora contamos con el verdadero Haruka, que había estado en coma en el hospital, pero la verdad es que extraño a Konoha un poco aunque sea…) pero el punto es que ¿ME VOY A CONVERTIR EN ESO QUE MARRY SIEMPRE HA QUERIDO PARA SATISFACER SU EXTRAÑO GUSTO POR EL YAOI? —Aaah! ¡No!—Debe ser una maldita broma…

Pero, en medio de mi sufrimiento oigo una voz que me saca de mis pensamientos, los cuales me pueden llevar a hacer alguna estupidez, como siempre…

—¡Kisaragi! Baja en este momento!—Sí, la voz de la "aterradora" líder Kido…Si no fuera que pega muy duro y puede matarme si me niego, ni siquiera me hubiera tomado la molestia de bajar a la sala, no señor…

Suspiré pesadamente y me coloqué mis zapatillas negras y rojas que suelo usar casi siempre y con un pequeño gruñido reprimido en mi garganta bajé las escaleras pesadamente. Al entrar en la sala principal, lo primero que vi fue a la líder, cruzada de brazos y con una mirada penetrante que iba dirigida a mí, y sólo a mí…Quizás va a asesinarme…Con razón no hay nadie más en la sala…Voy a morir…Me acerqué con algo de nervios y tratando de responder a esa mirada fría, pero cuando se trata de miradas que dicen "voy a matarte de la manera más horrible que te puedas imaginar, aunque no hayas hecho nada" Kido es la mejor.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Shintaro—Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca ella me dijo esa frase en un susurro, cómo si fuera algo malo, o algo que quiere mantener entre nosotros…Cómo sea, yo solo espero que me lo diga rápido para poder volver a lamentarme en mi habitación como en mis días de encierro solitario.

—D-dilo rápido, Danchou…C-con esa forma tan cortante que tienes de mirarme, parece cómo si fueras a matarme…—No suelo ser directo con las personas, pero esto en mi mente ya se volvía una situación de vida o muerte…

—Primero que nada…—Me tomó del brazo y de una manera algo brusca me sentó en el sillón de la sala en la que estábamos. No estoy muy seguro de qué quiere hablar, pero espero que sea importante al menos…

—¿Y bien?—No quiero parecer un gruñón o amargado cómo de costumbre, pero no me gusta nada el suspenso que le estaba dando al rumbo de nuestra conversación…Aunque no se podía llamar mucho una conversación, era más bien una batalla de miradas, la mía que trataba de ser firme aunque por dentro quería salir corriendo y esconderme bajo la mesa cómo un gato asustado, y la de ella, que era fría cómo el hielo y dura cómo la roca más dura del universo, una que ni el héroe del anime más fuerte podría romper, ni siquiera rasguñar, esto ya me estaba dando miedo.

Pero todo eso se acabó cuando ella hizo algo que ni la mismísima Ayano se esperaría de Kido. Se dejó caer hacia adelante, quedando su rostro escondido contra mi pecho, y ella estaba temblando…

**¿CÓMO? ¿CUANDO? ¿DÓNDE? ¿POR QUÉ?**

¿¡Desde cuando Kido actúa de esta forma?! Esta no es para nada la líder que yo conozco…Todo en mi mente se había revuelto otra vez cuando con sus manos temblorosas me tomó por la camisa y la presionó con fuerza, acto seguido me habló con una voz que no creí que ella podría mostrar a nadie más que al rubio mentiroso…Una voz…¿Asustada? ¿Suplicante? ¿Dulce? ¿Tierna? No lo sé…

—S-Shintaro…Kano está muy deprimido y asustado…¿Crees que podrías ir a verlo?—Buena esa…Muy buena esa…PERO, ¿POR QUÈ YO DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS DE LA BASE? AH? AH? ¿CUÁNTO MAS TENGO QUE SUFRIR?

—Kido…Y-yo no creo ser el indicado…¿Por qué no has ido tú a verlo? Son grandes amigos, ¿no? Y Seto o Ayano podrían...—Me arrepiento de haber empezado a hablar, de la nada ella estalló en lágrimas rogándome que fuera a su cuarto a ver de qué se trataba porque le negaba la entrada a todo el mundo, y el que quedaba era yo…

Así que allí estaba yo…Frente a la puerta del cuarto de una persona que se había ganado mi odio, a la vez que mi más profundo afecto…¿Cómo se supone que debería actuar? No estoy hecho para estas cosas…

Respiré una gran bocanada de aire y toqué la puerta del cuarto…Aunque parezca una mentira de esas grandes, que uno no se las cree, él abrió la puerta y se veía triste…No de esa tristeza fingida, una que se veía y sentía realmente…Mal.

—Kano…Y-yo…—No tenía idea de cómo hablarle, ni reaccionar a nada de esto.

—Shintaro-kun…—Una frase…Sólo esa frase bastó para que mi corazón se acelerara a mil por minuto, para que una ola de recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos volvieran a mi cabeza. Si no mal recuerdo, de esa forma Ayano me llama también…Pero, ¿por qué? Es nada menos que Kano quien me está llamando de este modo…Me siento cómo si en cierto modo fuera Ayano, que me llama pidiendo ayuda…No es ella, pero una parte de mí está convencida de que lo es…

—Kano…—Lo miré de pies a cabeza, se veía descuidado, y débil…Supongo que ha estado encerrado desde que nos distanciamos hace una o dos semanas…Me pregunto por qué no habrá usado su máscara como de costumbre…

—Largo, déjame solo…—Me habló como si fuera el "yo" del pasado, el de la mirada y actitud que herían a todos…Excepto a una idiota…Y parece que yo soy uno también, porque no le obedecí para nada…Simplemente le di un empujón para ingresarlo de vuelta a su cuarto y luego yo entré, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

"**Por favor, vete y déjame sufrir en paz, ¿no es eso lo que tú querías?"**

—**¿¡Qué demonios te sucede, Kano?!—**

—**¿No es esto lo que tú querías?—**

—**Te equivocas…Porque yo te-…—**

_Y bueno…Esto es el primer capítulo del fanfic…Es más corto de lo que me había propuesto, pero el próximo dependerá de ustedes, los reviews, follows y fav's…¡Si les ha gustado, déjenme un review con sus críticas y opiniones, para ver en lo que debería mejorar!_

_~Haru~_


End file.
